turtles on the beach
by candygirlpony56
Summary: the Teenage mutant ninja turtles are spending a day with me and my friend Samantha at the beach


I was walking down to the beach. The Ninja turtles were coming along with me and helping by carrying all the heavy stuff for me. Raphael carried the umbrella on his back, and his hand he also carried the cooler that held the food and the drinks that I had packed at the house. Raphael was hunched over because the umbrella was heavy. Leo ran up and said um Raphael I can take the cooler bro. He handed it to leo. Thanks bro he said. Leo carried the cooler and the chairs for me and himself and Samantha. Donnie carried his chair and Raphel's. Mikey did not carry a chair. He only carried a surfboard. I was wearing a really cute white and blue poka dotty one piece swimsuit with my friend Samatha next to me. She wore a pink binki top and a purple bottom. We got on the sand and we all picked a spot. Rapheal dropped the umbrella and collapsed to the ground. Jezz that thing is heavy! I helped him up. Donnie said nothing but set up the umbrella. He also set up the chair for Samantha and dropped the cooler on the sand. He went over and started to dig in the sand and build a sandcastle. Leo was reading a book on a blue towel. Mikey was in the water surfing the waves. I was giving Raphael a muscle rub from carrying that big heavy umbrella. Samantha was looking for shells. After 10 minutes Raphael said thanks Amy hey look a moving punching bag. He was referring to the tetherball. He took my hand and led me right over to it, with Samantha following. We got to the ball. Sam and I were on one side of it and Raphael was on the other side all by himself. He gave that ball a firm whack and it swung towards us and us wacked it back towards Raphael that smacked him in the face. He feel onto the sand. Samantha and I looked at each other. Raphael got up and said nailed me ladies. Bring it on! We all played for 10 minutes and then we stopped because we were tired. Samantha and I both headed back to the umbrella with Raphael behind us. I sat back down on my chair and picked up my book which was called fun at the beach. Samantha went back over to Donnie who was still building a sandcastle. Raphael laid down on his red towel next to me, while something poked him. Ouch he said wincing cause of the pain. What was that? Oh he said pulling out his red Sais and throwing them on the sand near my feet. He fell fast asleep. After 10 minutes I heard someone snoring like a chainsaw. I was trying to read but Raphael's snoring was making it hard, I noticed his Sais laying there on the sand next to me and picked them up. I was aiming to poke Raphael with them. He moved in his sleep until he was laying on his side with one leg bent and the other straight. I poked him in the side with them. He did not move, but still snored like a chainsaw. I saw Mikey coming out of the water and I got an idea.

Oh Mikey I hollered. Mikey came to me and said yea you rang. I pointed to Raphael who still sleeping and snoring like a chainsaw. I can't read with that going on.

Mikey smiled and said my lady your request is my command.

I laughed.

He went over to Raphael and pulled his brother off of the red towel. Raphe groaned a bit. Mikey picked up an orange bucket and ran to the ocean and filled up the bucket. I pulled out my camera and started to record the movie. Mikey ran up and stood over his brother Raphael and poured the bucket of ice cold ocean water onto his brother.

Raphael woke up.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He screamed

Mikey pointed at me and said it was her idea bro.

OH Really he said.

MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! He yelled.

Mikey took off running with Raphael chasing him

Samantha and Donnie were still making a castle when all a sudden it got stomped on. Hey she said what gives.

Donnie sighed and said just the usual Mikey pulled a prank on Raphael and now he wants to kill Mikey.

Samantha laughed and headed up to sit next to me to watch the Rapheal chase his brother.

He chased Mikey right into the water and once the waves stopped pounding them he pushed Mikey underneath the water. He came up coughing. Mikey pushed Raphael underneath the water. He came up coughing.

Samantha and I were watching the whole thing and laughing our butts off.

Raphael and Mikey were on the water still slashing water at each other and playing with each other like any good brothers would be.


End file.
